


you never were alone

by aisu10



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, the andlu ship is sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>musings on how andrew and lucien have affected each other, and the development of their relationship thus far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you never were alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remuslupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslupin/gifts).



> should be noted that this takes place in a multiverse setting ([thedanegang rp group on tumblr](http://thedanegang.tumblr.com/)) where lucien ([lucienxcarr](http://lucienxcarr.tumblr.com/), the "you" in this fic) is the second lucien muse that andrew ([drewdetmer](http://drewdetmer.tumblr.com/), the "he" in this fic) has met and befriended. the first lucien already moved out of the house that all the danes live in.

1\. you met each other with open hearts enthroned in open chests; one spilling secrets to make the other feel less bare. the paper plane he pressed into your hands was heavy with the trust he was placing in you to outweigh what he already knew, and the hug you shared struck a promise between you that no matter what may happen as you forge your strange new friendship, there will always be someone else in this world who understands.

2\. second chances, second lives. you may be the second but every second spent with you is a first.

3\. raindrops landing on skin crawl fast as fear; though he goes to a place he knows, it’s empty without a person he knows in it. but now he knows you, and you invite him to create a shelter in you that will become as familiar as the music in the grooves of the record that drowns out the storm.

4\. he’s the only one left of the boys born in shattered glass. he doesn’t know why he’s still here when everyone else has moved on, but you give him an answer that sticks to his tongue and lights a beacon in his soul that will someday bring everyone home.

5\. you hold on to him, whether you’re on ice or air or tangled sheets. you hold on to him like he needs you as much as you need him, and he does.

6\. you share breath now, and heartbeats as you lie in bed beneath the stars that brought you together; if every night could be as peaceful as this he’d have no reason to meditate at all.

7\. best friends, you call each other. it’s different for him, but just as beautiful.

8\. there are always more secrets to be told, more confessions to be made, more clasped shaking hands and swallowed back tears and words that have never left lips finally escaping their prisons. slowly he unlocks each door for you until he’s a house without keys and you’re an open book in his hands.

9\. he was meant to help you, he thinks, and like your shadow before you you were meant to help him. it’s one circle that can’t be broken.


End file.
